Journal of a Madman
by Ahsoka 1234
Summary: When police officer, Alyssa Porter searches the Joker's home, she finds something which is none other then The Joker's Journal, she feels safe reading it after all the Joker is in jail right? Find out about the Joker's past and maybe even his love.BE NICE


Authors note: This is my first Batman fic so please be nice! I do not own Batman or The Joker they all belong to DC comics

**************

_Bang, bang! _

The sound of the door made as the officer tried her way to open it. _Bang, bang! _ It made again and finally she knocked it down as planned, she searched the empty house, which she believes The Joker lives here. She ransacked his house searching for pictures, journals, or something that tells what happened to him in the past.

She was totally comfortable searching in his home, he's in jail, where he belongs so it was no problem searching and ransacking his home.

" Where does this clown keep his _personal _things?"

She was about to give up when a book, it looked like a journal and had the name 'Jack' but no last name. She grabbed the book and opened it. She began reading.

_March, 19,1994_

_Dear Journal,_

_This is my first and probably last journal, my name is Jack Napier and I am 11 years old._

_**************_

Young Jack walked home from school with his best friend, they talking about how hard that math quiz was, " Hey, Addison do you mind if I can sleep over on Friday?" asked Jack, Addison shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I think am going over at Amanda's house." Said Addison, she looked at Jack waiting for his response. He just nodded sadly.

Jack entered his house, it was pretty messy, and there was trash everywhere, broken bottles, and food that smelled like dog shit. He wasn't surprised, the only thing that surprised him was his mother sleeping next to the nasty food.

He almost laughed seeing his mom like that she looked like a drunken old lady who doesn't know how to cook. "Ha, ha," he quickly covered his mouth since he laughed too loud.

"Huh?" Said his mom who was half awake and half asleep.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" His eyes looked at hers it looked like she was sobbing about something then went to sleep crying. He was concerned for her, that man who was his dad was really hurting her physically and emotionally. He hated that man all he ever did was drink beer and hurt others. Jake tried to encourage his mom to leave him and start a new life, a happy one. Unfortunately, he had all the money and she couldn't afford a new apartment or house, also she had no relatives. They were all dead or moved somewhere else far away from Gotham, and she was so naïve she thought that he still loved her.

"Mom, I'll be in my room, doing homework." He mumbled. Jake ran up to his room and started doing his homework like he said, he guessed on all of the math problems, then rushed to his mom to ask permission if he can go to his friend's house.

"Now what house is this?" asked his mom, she looked at the food next to her and gagged at the smell. "M-my friend Anthony," He said, and then gave his mom an innocent look. "Now, sweetie your dad will be coming home any minute, I need your help with cleaning this place up and make dinner, we don't have time to go to your friend's house, am sorry."

Jake's mouth dropped open he was now upset. "Well, mom why doesn't he help clean this mess up after all he probably made it. Why should I clean it up? Why can't he get his fat ass over here and clean it up? Besides he's probably at another bar like always."

His mother was shocked probably more shocked then him when he found out he had to help clean this mess up. "Jack he_" she tried to look for the word 'did not' but they both knew that he did it.

He wanted to laugh at his poor mother; he wanted to tell her how wrong she is about his dad. His mom just stood there, like a statue until well, she started talking again. "Jack I know what you're thinking," she paused then starting speaking again "Your dad is not a horrible man, he's good, its just that_ well, he works to hard and needs a break."

_Needs a break? Yeah, right _Jack stared at his mom for a few seconds searching for appropriate words to say. "Mom, look he, he…uh, ya see my dad needs no break, all he ever does is sit on the couch watching TV!" he was raising his voice now, "And if he's not doing that then he's arguing with you or fighting with me! When was the last time he ever took me to the park to play baseball? When has he ever helped me with homework? NEVER!"

After those last words Jack, felt his eyes stinging, _Jack, don't cry your better then this. _He kept on telling himself those words but he couldn't agree with them.

**Authors note: You like it? I tried my best and if your reading this don't worry, the next chapter will probably be more better.**


End file.
